1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine tool, a partition device, and a robot system, provided with a partition member for shielding a part of an opening provided in a cover for defining a work space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine tools provided with a cover for defining a work space for machining an object, and a door which can open and close an opening formed in the cover have been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2014-205231).
In the machine tools, various kinds of objects having various sizes can be machined. In order to accept such various kinds of objects, in general, the opening formed in the cover is set to have relatively large sizes.
When such a relatively large opening is formed in the cover, cutting fluid or the like occurring on the inside of the cover tends to easily leak out through the opening when the door is open. Further, outside air tends to easily enter the inside of the workspace through the opening when the door is open. When the outside air enters the inside of the workspace in such a manner, the temperature of the machine tool tends to vary, and accordingly, the machining accuracy is rendered unstable in some cases.